Happy Birthday! Sasuke!
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] Title is self explanatory. A fic for Sasuke's birthday, and part of my Happy Birthday! series. Hope you enjoy!


**Happy Birthday! Sasuke!**

7/23 Age 9

It was _that_ day again. The day Sasuke dreaded. The one day of the year he _didn't _want to go to the academy. He was scared to step out of the barren Uchiha district; to step onto the streets where _they_ could get to him, where _they _would bombard him.

He gulped, but if he didn't go, one of the teachers from the academy would appear to check up on him and he would get into trouble for skipping school.

Sasuke made up his mind at that, he couldn't afford to get into trouble, he needed the time that the resulting punishment would consume to train in order to defeat his older brother. Sasuke quickly made his way to the back door and opened it silently and cautiously. He couldn't get stronger if he wasn't strong enough to face _them. _

Anyways, _they _didn't know about the back entrance.

xXxXxXx

7/23 Age 12

Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl.

"What Sakura?" he asked in annoyance.

"H-happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!" she replied happily, hesitantly. "I got you a gift!" she held out a box wrapped in dark blue paper.

"I don't want it," Sasuke replied stoically as he turned away from his pink haired teammate. He really hated his birthday.

Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she watched her one true love walk away. "But, but…" then he was gone.

Sasuke sighed as he turned a corner. At least people didn't jump him to give him gifts anymore… or chase him… or try to stuff cake down his throat. Sasuke shivered at that thought. One of his more… brave fan girls had made him cake one year and was greatly angered when he refused it. The crazed girl had jumped on him and tried to stuff cake down his throat. It wasn't pleasant.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Ino shouted upon seeing him. She held out a rectangular gift, wrapped in a dark purple paper with silver spirals on it.

"Don't want it," Sasuke said as he passed her. He didn't even bother to stop. If he did… Sasuke shivered, it wouldn't be good. He couldn't accept on gift from the crazy fan girls, if he did, thousands more would appear and try to get him to accept their presents. The he would end up getting chased by crazy fan girls… again.

Sasuke debated on eating out, but decided against it. The last time he did, the waiter was bringing gifts to him every five minutes and girls had their faces plastered to the window, watching every move he made as he ate. He refused to go through that again.

So, Sasuke continued on his way home. Thankfully, no one approached him to give him anything.

Ssasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets when he reached a street packed with restaurants. He could've avoided it, but there were some food stands that had things he could take home. It wasn't really eating out and no one could give him gifts via waiter… and he wouldn't have to clean dishes later.

Sasuke looked around trying to decide what to eat, unaware of the person approaching him.

"Sasuke-kun," the whisper was sudden and right in his ear. There were hands on his shoulder and breasts were pushed against his back.

Sasuke stiffened. This couldn't be happening. He should have just gone home. He tried to calm himself and think about what he could do. If this girl was a civilian he would get into a lot of trouble for hurting her, but he hadn't sensed her, so she was most likely a ninja, and a good one at that.

"I can make this birthday the best one you've ever had," the girl said as one of her hands traveled down the Uchiha heir's chest.

"Let me go, "Sasuke growled.

"Come on, Sasuke-kuuun," the girl purred, rubbing circles into his back with her thumb.

Ssauke had enough. He wasn't going to stand there and be… assaulted by this girl any longer. He elbowed her in the stomach and jumped away. Sasuke turned around in hopes of seeing who it was when the person was enveloped in smoke. A henge, Sasuke's eye twitched.

Laughter sounded from deep within the smoke. Slowly the wind blew it away and when it finally cleared, Sasuke was twitching madly ready to kill his hysterical blond haired team mate, who was now visible to him.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled out tensely.

"Haha! T-teme! That was amazing! Haha!" Naruto gasped out rolling on the floor. "Your reaction was amazing!"

"I'm going to kill you, Naruto," Sasuke warned.

Naruto looked up at his dark haired team mate wearing his trademark grin. "'Course you are, Teme."

Sasuke considered using his favorite Katon Jutsu on the blond, but decided that doing it the next day would be better. As long as it was "training", Sasuke wouldn't get in trouble for attacking a "fellow" shinobi. A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face, of course, that would also make it legal for Sasuke to make Naruto wish he had never been born.

Then, another thought came to Sasuke. "How did you know it was my birthday, Dobe?"

Naruto grinned brightly. "I saw you turn down Sakura and Ino," he snickered. "You really don't like your birthday, do you?"

Sasuke glared. It's not worth getting in trouble for, he told himself. Just wait until tomorrow; then you can make the Dobe pay for everything. He turned around and continued walking, telling himself over and over not to kill the blond.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto was still grinning and still following his favorite Uchiha. "It was just a joke!"

Sasuke ignored him as well as the food stands. Naruto's little prank had killed his appetite.

xXxXxXx

7/23 Age 15

Sasuke was deathly still on his bed as he listened to the music sounding throughout the base. Somehow, he knew this birthday was going to be bad. Orochimaru and Kabuto had been avoiding him, something very unusual as Orochimaru was constantly pushing him. Sasuke would walk into a room and all talking would stop and people would quickly leave, none of them daring to meet his eyes. On the bright side, he could do whatever he wanted in the dojo without worrying about killing one of Orochimaru's minions with a stray jutsu, nor had he felt so much water since coming here. His baths could be as long as he wanted as people didn't bother him for training or dinner

There was a hesitant knock on the door.

"What?" Sasuke called, almost dreading the answer.

"Sasuke-sama," a female voice called. He didn't recognize the voice, but Orochimaru had been planning on hiring (kidnapping) new staff. "Orochimaru-sama would like to see you."

Sasuke stood up, grabbed his sword, and walked to the door. He opened it and saw a small girl around 12 or 13. She had light brown hair and large blue eyes, eyes that vaguely reminded him of Naruto. Sasuke inwardly shuddered as he remembered the "prank" the blond idiot had pulled.

"Where is Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, shaking the thoughts away.

"In… In," The girl looked panicked, obviously she had forgotten.

"Moron," Sasuke rolled his eyes. How annoying, couldn't Orochimaru get someone intelligent for once?

The girl sniffed and Sasuke hoped she didn't start crying. He hated crying. "I- I think he said the dojo."

"Which one?"

"U-um," tears filled the girl's eyes and Sasuke was reminded of Sakura.

"You don't know?" Sasuke sneered. She shook her head. "Pathetic."

The girl sniffed again as Kabuto appeared.

"Sasuke! Orochimaru-sama is waiting for you in the dining room," the silver haired medic informed Sasuke.

Sasuke shot a glare at the girl and stalked off, missing the shared look between the girl and Kabuto.

….

Sasuke stepped into the dining room and almost turned around and walked right back out.

A banner hung from the ceiling saying, 'Happy Birthday Sasuke!'There was a table piled with gifts and another with food and a large cake. There were balloons everywhere. Happy music played, echoing around the room. And sound nin were looking at him. They wore pointed birthday hats and were blowing on noise makers. Honestly, they all looked like fools.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" they all shouted as one.

There, Sasuke did turn around, trying to convince himself that it was just a bad dream… or a genjutsu.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Said boy winced as arms wrapped around him. "Let go of me, Sakura," he commanded.

"Teemeee!" another set of arms were wrapped around him. This time they were covered by black sleeves and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Naruto's grinning face.

"Sssasssuke!" this time, Orochimaru's arms wrapped around him.

Another person grabbed his arm and someone else was grabbing his leg. People were snuggling against him, wishing him a happy birthday and telling him how happy they were to be celebrating it with him.

Sasuke decided that Hell would be better.

xXxXxXx

7/23

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up."

Dark eyes opened and he was staring into a very familiar face.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked his brother.

Six year old Sasuke clung to his brother and replied sleepily, "Bad dreams."

Itachi smiled softly and shook his head. "Silly Ototo," he said as he lay down next to the child.

"G'night 'Tachi," Sasuke said, curling up next to his other brother."

"Good night, Sasuke," Itachi replied. "And Happy Birthday."

* * *

Well, another story added to my Happy Birthday! series. Sasuke's brithday is tomorrow, as well as my Baby Brothers! How exciting XD Little Kyle is gonna be one year old! We're trying to get him to say "ONE!" when we ask him how old he is... so far he holds up one finger when we say, "One." The little bugger's walking around and getting into whatever trouble he can. He loves being outside XD I'm planning to dress him up as a little Sasuke at the next anime con. Not sure how well that'll work XD.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I would post it tomorrow, but I'm gonna be busy, it being baby Kyle's birthday and all. Happy Birthday Sasuke! Happy Birthday Baby Kyle! Happy Birthday to anyone who's birthday is either today or July 23! XD

R&R


End file.
